lucharemos juntos
by yeye malfoy
Summary: es un songfic LJ la cancion es de sandy y junior esmuy bonita leanla y por favor dejen reviews gracias


El amor no fallara

En una torre del Colegio de Hogwarts de magía y hechizería se encontraba una joven escribiendo una carta en su dormitorio. Esa joven era Lily Evans desde hace tiempo no podia dormir y todo por un chico, pero no era por que ese chico no la queria al contrario la amaba mas que a nadie, pero simplemente no podian estar juntos.

FLASHBACK

Un joven de pelo negro azabache y hermosos ojos color avellana estaba sentado en la sala común junto a su mejor amigo cuando una lechuza entro por una ventana y se poso en su hombro. La lechuza le extendió la patita y James tomo la carta. James abrió la carta y comenzó a leer

Querido james:

Me temo que no son buenas noticias lo que tengo que decirte. Ayer en la noche fueron asesinados tus tios y primos de Francia. El que los asesino fue Lord Voldemort y ahora anda tras nosotros y todos los Potters y sus familias. Cuidate mucho y espera mas noticias portate bien y no hagas locuras.

Con cariño

Tu mama

James termino de leer la carta y se quedo callado.

Que pasa James – pregunto Sirius su mejor amigo

James le extendio la carta a Sirius. Sirius termino de leerla y se quedo mirando a James.

Que vas a hacer ahora –

Lo que tengo que hacer – dijo James se paró y salió de la sala común en dirección a los jardines. James llego a los jardines y empezo a buscarla. Y alli estaba ella sentada debajo de un árbol riendo como si nada pasara. Ese árbol había sido testigo de tantos momentos juntos su primer beso de amor, cuando le pidió que fuera su novia, la primera vez que le dijo te amo y hace poco cuando le pidió que se casara con el, se iban a casar a finales de ese año cuando terminaran la escuela. Y alli estaba ella sonriendo y jugando con su pelo. Ese pelo que le encantaba y que se veia tan bien con esos ojos color esmeralda. Esos ojos que lo enamoraron desde el primer momento que la vio en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Esos ojos que no podia mirar por que entonces no tendría el valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Camino hasta donde estaba Lily

Lily podemos hablar- dijo James friamente

Claro, amor dime- dijo Lily despreocupada

A solas –

Por que si ellas son mis amigas-

Esta bien Lily nosotras nos vamos – dijo Bell

Estaremos en la biblioteca por cualquier cosa- dijo Tonks

Ya se fueron dime de que quieres hablar –

Lily este…- James no podia seguir estaba mirando hacia el lago evitando la mirada de Lily y aun asi no podia seguir.

Que pasa James ya me estas asustando – dijo Lily ahora preocupada

Lily lo que pasa es que tu y yo tenemos que terminar –James dijo todo esto muy rápido y sin mirar a Lily

Que pero por que – dijo Lily al borde de las lágrimas

Es que …- James hizo una pausa no sabía que decir- ya no te amo

James esto es una bromita tuya verdad pues dejame decirte que no me esta gustando ya dime que te pasa – dijo Lily gritando y llorando

Es cierto Lily ya no te quiero-

Pues sabes que que no te creo por que ni siquieras me has mirado en toda la noche –dijo Lily gritandole- mirame a los ojos y dimelo otra vez

Que cosa –

Tu sabes que cosa-

Ya no te quiero Lily –

No, me tienes que mirar a los ojos -

James se volteó sabia que si la miraba a los ojos no iba a poder.

Mirame James-

James la miró a los ojos los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas y todo por su culpa.

Dimelo James-

Lily no puedo -

Lily tomo a James y lo beso James le respondió el beso. Estuvieron asi un rato Lily no queria separarse de el sentia que si lo hacia lo iba a perder y ella no queria perderlo pero James se separo.

Lily por favor no hagas esto trata de que todo sea más fácil- dijo James- es que no quiero que te lastimen

James se fue en dirección hacia el castillo. Ya estaba llegando hasta la puerta cuando

James yo se que todavia tu me quieres- grito Lily mientras nuevas lágrimas corrian por su rostro

FIN FLASHBACK

Habian pasado varios meses desde eso. Lily habia tratado de todo para que James volviera con ella pero nada. Pero esta vez no iba a fallar por que esta seria la última vez que iba a tratar. Lily termino de escribir la carta y se fue a dormir.

Al otro día

Señor Potter llega tarde- dijo el professor de pociones

Lo siento profesor es que no encontraba mi libro- dijo James mientras se sentaba

Al salir de pociones un grupo de primer año salió corriendo haciendo que todos los libros de James se cayeran al suelo. Cuando termino de recogerlos vio una carta en el suelo y la recogió. La carta decia al frente.

Para James Potter importante no abrir antes de la cena.

James penso que la carta podia ser de su madre o de el ministerio ya que ultimamente estaba recibiendo muchas cartas de ellos.

Llego la hora de la cena y James saco la carta. Miro a su alrededor otra vez no estaba Lily. Desde que se dejaron Lily iba muy poco al comedor y se veia muy mal y todo por su culpa.

James miro la carta la abrio y comenzo a leerla.

Estimado James Potter:

Le informo que dentro de unos segundos una cancion empezara a sonar por todo el comedor.

Seguro que las lágrimas veras

Seguro que habrá miedos que afrontar

Mas si luchamos juntos tu y yo

Se que el amor no fallara

Una canción se empezó a escuchar por todos los rincones de Hogwarts.

Cuando estoy junto a ti

Solo puedo sentir

Que este amor vivira eternamente

Los Segundo seran mas valiosos quizas

Por que el mundo cambia continuamente

A tus besos yo me rendí

A tus brazos volveré

James reconocía esa voz y siguió leyendo

Si todavia me quieres ve al lugar donde compartimos los mejores momentos juntos.

Seguro que las lágrimas veras

Seguro que habrá miedos que afrontar

Mas si luchamos juntos tu y yo

Se que el amor no fallará

En mis sueños estas en mis días estas

Siempre tu viajando en mi mente

En mi vida entrarás el primero serás

Al que yo siga tan ciegamente

A tus beso yo me rendí

A tus brazos volveré

Seguro que las lágrimas verás

Seguro que habrá miedos que afrontar

Más si luchamos juntos tu y yo

Se que el amor no fallará

Jame termino de leer la carta.

Te estare esperando.

Tu sabes quien

James soltó la carta y salió corriendo del gran comedor.

James a donde vas espera – grito Sirius pero él ya se había ido

Me entregas tu amor

el regalo mejor

eres tu abrazándome

queda nucho que andar

pero el amor que me das

nos guiará

Seguro que las lágrimas veras

Seguro que habrá miedos que afrontar

Mas si luchamos juntos tu y yo

Se que el amor no fallara

James iba corriendo por los pasillos y escuchando la canción. Abrió las puertas del colegio bajo las escaleras y miro hacia el lago y debajo del árbol alli estaba ella vestida de blanco con su pelo suelto estaba hermosa. James se acercó lentamente. Lily lo estaba mirando a los ojos mientras cantaba la última parte de la canción.

Es duro el camino ya lo sé

Seguro que Habra pruebas a nuestra fe

contigo sera hermoso caminar

Lily termino de cantar y miro a James esperando una respuesta.

Lily sabes que te quiero mas que a nada en este mundo- dijo James- pero tu y yo no podemos estar juntos

Por que- dijo Lily desesperada era su ultimo intento

Por que no quiero que te lastimen si estas conmigo moriras ya murió mi papa y todos mis tios y primos y yo no quiero perderte a ti – dijo James casi llorando

A mi no me importa morir por ti por lo menos pude ser feliz una parte de mi vida, prefiero vivir los últimos años de mi vida feliz y contigo que toda mi vida triste y sola.

Por favor no me dejes sola vuelve conmigo yo se que tu quieres- dijo Lily mirando a James

Lily eso es lo mas que quiero en este mundo-

Entonces no me rompas el corazón y vuelve conmigo por favor- dijo Lily llorando

James miro a Lily la tomo por la cintura y la beso. Estuvieron asi hasta que ya no podian respirar.

Eso significa que vuelves conmigo- dijo Lily

James la beso otra vez.

Creo que eso es un si-

Todavia quieres casarte conmigo- dijo James muy sonriente

Claro que si- dijo Lily muy feliz- prometeme que nunca mas me vas a dejar

Te lo prometo-

Lily y James se tomaron de la mano y entraron al castillo y vivieron los mejores y últimos años de su vida juntos hasta un fatídico 31 de octubre..

Hola gracias por leer el fic y espero que les haya gustado por fa dejen reviews y si pueden lean mis otros songfics y muy pronto voy a poner la continuación de Solo Quedate en Silencio hasta la proximas y dejen reviews.

PD: Ya lei el libro 6 y esta brutal


End file.
